hiyokoifandomcom-20200213-history
Hirose Yuushin
Hirose Yuushin is the male protagonist of the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. He is also Nishiyama Hiyori's outgoing and friendliest classmate, and eventual boyfriend. Yuushin is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura. Appearance Yuushin is a notably handsome young man, who is extremely tall for his age (his height being 190 centimeters in the beginning of the manga, but increased to 192 centimeters). He has taupe-colored eyes, light tan skin, and dark blue hair. Because of his height, he is forced to sit at the back of the classroom and thus was thrilled when Hiyori had to sit with him, since he previously had no one to sit next to him. Personality Yuushin is a popular boy for his friendly side. Although he tends to get him and Hiyori in trouble for falling asleep or sometimes eating his lunch in class. He also jokes about their homeroom teacher's love life (or lack of one, as he points out), Mitani Miyoko. He also teases Hiyori a lot in the beginning, referring her size to that of a "chick," after learning her name. Despite his playful and teasing nature, Yuushin has shown a considerable amount of kindness - especially towards Hiyori. Despite his popularity, he has never once had a girlfriend. This changes at the end of chapter 24 in the manga when he responds to Hiyorin's feelings and asks her to be his girlfriend. As the story moves on, it's pointed out that his "friendly" nature to everyone (mainly girls) may eventually hurt Hiyori in the end. Relationships Nishiyama "Hiyorin" Hiyori (西山ひより): His relationship with Hiyori is often joked at because of their height difference (50 centimeters). The duo eventually develop feelings for one another for being complete opposites. When Hiyori first confesses, he was about to reply but is interrupted by his friends. They do not talk to each other until a few days later when he confesses to her and asks her to go on a date with him in chapter 23. While dating the two find themselves overcoming a lot of obstacles that deal a lot with Hiyori's low self-esteem and Yuushin's lack of experience in the boyfriend department. Pui-pui (ぷいぷい): A former stray cat that was cared for by Yuushin. When confronted about who will take care of it, Hiyori offers to. Although her mother was against it, Yuushin managed to convince her with his good looks. Although the cat is not very fond of Hiyori, anytime he sees Yuushin, he's always around him. Nakano Ritsuka (中野律花): After Hiyori and Yuushin begin dating, Ritsuka was happy, but then began to feel jealousy towards him for always being around her best friend. This jealousy lasted until it got to the point where Ritsuka collapsed with a fever and Hiyori took care of her. The two forgive each other and Ritsuka's jealousy and coldness towards Yuushin goes away. Nitobe Kou (新渡戸工): The relationship between Kou and Yuushin is very distant. When Yuushin is friendly to Kou, Kou pushes him away. When Hiyori was spending a lot of time with Kou for an upcoming school festival, Yuushin became jealous of the two, and began acting distant towards Kou, too. At the end of chapter 37, Kou confesses to Hiyori that he likes her, but faints before she could reply to him. However, in chapter 38, Hiyori apologizes to him and rejects him. Aizawa Natsuki (相沢夏輝): Yuushin and Natsuki have been friends since middle school and Natsuki is one of his closest friends. Natsuki loves cute things and is especially protective of Hiyori. When Yuushin and Hiyori start going out, Natsuki cries and wishes her the best. Tominaga Kisaki (富永きさき): Kisaki and Yuushin are both childhood friends. However, over time, Kisaki developed feelings for Yuushin. She does eventually manages to get the courage to confess, but it is unknown what he said to her, but he most likely rejected her. Even years later, Kisaki had a crush on Yuushin. She knows that Hiyorin likes Yuushin as well, but instead of being rude to her, she offers advice and wisdom. Later in the manga, Kisaki was going to move to England, and only told Hiyori what her flight number and gate was. Hiyori brings Yuushin with her to the airport to say goodbye. Before getting on her flight, Kisaki and Yuushin say one last goodbye. Matsushima Reina (西山ひより): In the second year of high school, a girl named Reina transfers to his school after studying overseas in the United States. Despite being a year older than everyone, she is in Yuushin's class. Reina is very brave and cheerful and has confessed her love to Yuushin many times. Mitani Miyoko (見たにみよこ): Like everyone in the classroom, Yuushin has a casual relationship with his teacher, even as far as not saying the Japanese honorific "-sensei" (meaning teacher). The class and him often joke about how Miyoko doesn't have a boyfriend, despite her age. Trivia *He's a loud snorer Gallery Thumbnail (20).jpg Thumbnail (12).jpg Thumbnail (4).jpg|sleepy Yuushin Thumbnail (21).jpg|Yuushin trying to make Hiyori smile Yuushin.jpg|pretending to sleep garden wall.jpg|Kissing her forehead hiyokoi.jpg|Saying he wants to pet her - Anime snowfight.jpg|Snowfight- Anime confession try 1.jpg|Yuushin suspects hiyori na dyuushin.jpg First meeting.jpg|First meeting anime talking about Pui Pui.jpg|talking abou Pui Pui Snoring.jpg|Loud Snoring HiyoYuu.jpg Feeding Hiyorin.jpg|Feeding Hiyorin yuu and kou.jpg|yuushin and Kou Yuushin 234.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist